geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Ascent
Description Artificial Ascent is an upcoming extreme mega-collab demon by AncientAnubis and more. It is a level with many hard timings and tight flying spaces. The level will be XL.The original verifier was Combined [GS], who currently has 59%. But he was replaced by Sunix because some troubles with his computer. Gameplay As of now all parts have been identified and known. No complete gameplay has been shown yet and some of these gameplay are being remade. However it will still be stated in this information. Codex: A cube sequence replacing Anubis' part. This part has mostly gray decorations, and some yellow decor. Manix648: Occurring at the drop part, this part is a mini wave, which becomes a large wave (triple speed) and then a mini ship with green orbs and portals. A short mini-cube block maze follows, with Manix's name, and then a ship sequence and a dual. Next is another ship, and a cube with blue orbs. Sanic: It starts off with a double-speed ship with a couple of gravity portals in a one-block flying space. It then changes into a mini-ball with some spamming and a yellow orb which requries precise timing as there is a spike infront of it. The mini-ball transitions into a dual-cube section with a single jump and the bottom cube turns into a big ship which requires precise timing to jump for the cube whie still maintaing a straight fly. It turns back into a single mini-ufo with hard timings. Next it is a robot with a hard green-orb and blue orb timing. Finally, it turns into a big wave with tight spaces enclosed with spikes and then a mini wave which also has tight spaces and then it turns back into a mini-cube. Hinds: Hinds part starts off with a single speed mini cube, and then a wave which transitions into a triple speed mini wave with tight spaces. It then turns into a mini-ball with slight timing at the pink orb and some spamming at the blue orbs. It turns into a mini cube, which hits a blue orb and becomes an upside down mini-ship which requires some straight flying and goes through a gravity portal. It will hit a green orb and become a mini cube with a slight block maze. Zobros: Claimed to be the hardest part of the collab, Zobros part starts off with an asymmetrical dual-ship section with a yellow orb which one the ship has to jump while maintaining a straight fly on the other ship, making timing more difficult for the player. Both of the ships hit on the surface and splits apart by a yellow orb which makes them go through the portal. After that, a straight fly section is needed for both of the ships and two yellow orbs which each ship has to jump respectively. Next is a ufo with slight timings of the blue orbs needed to be hit. Lastly is a short wave. Michigun: 'Michi's part starts with a large block jump, then a platform jump, and then blue orbs where you must wait to tap for a small amount. Then is two yellow orbs and a triple spike jump, Michigun's signature. Anthrax/Orion: This part seems to be completely a ship section with easy and difficult straight fly. 'ZenthicAlpha: Zenthic's part begins with a block maze and a ship section. Then is another block maze, and a UFO spam. Viprin: It starts off with a ball part which the player has to go through different platforms and a green orb which requires timing to allow it to go through a small tunnel. It changes into a mini-ball with a yellow jump-pad shooting it up and switches gravity which transitions into a mini-wave with some tight spaces. It switches into a big-cube with a jump and a pink orb which requires precise timing due to a half-spike underneath it. The cube decreases to normal speed and a full triple spike jump is needed to pass the obstacle. It goes on with a simple green orb jump and it ends off with a moderately tight ship part section. Loogiah: This part is a ship sequence, a cube, and then a wave, cube, UFO spam, and a straight fly. Wamiq8: His part starts off with two spike jumps with some timing required. Later it changes into a mini-cube with some hold jumps needed. It transits into a mini-ball part which requires timing to go through the spikes similar to the last ball part in Necropolis. Lastly, it changes into a mini-robot with some minor timings, ending his part. Nasgubb: This part begins with a ship section, a quick cube jump, and then a wave. AbstractDark: This part begins with a short cube, a ball, and a UFO with precise timings. Next is easy straight fly. Etzer: This part starts out as a ship, then progresses to UFO, wave and ball respectively in its second half. It contains mostly white blocks with rainbow decorations. GDSpeed: speed's part begins with an orb maze, then a short straight fly, a cube maze, a UFO, another cube, a wave, and another cube. Serponge: Serponge's part alternates between cube and robot, comprising of suspended platforms against a purple-pink moving background with similar platform motifs. G4lvatron: Galva's part starts with a relatively difficult mini straight fly, then wave and UFO, a cube maze, and another ship. Terron: Terron's part begins with a normal dual, then becomes a mixed dual. This continues for a while, before a cube with a few jumps, and then text saying "Artificial Ascent" and "GG" Trivia Currently, this level is 2 minutes and 22 seconds long. Which means this is an XL demon. Many parts were buffed and nerfed, some of these nerfs were buffs which were just added. Zobros' part is claimed to be the hardest. Manix's old part is the second hardest which Anubis claimed that it made it harder with decoration This level was originally hosted by AncientAnubis but it is now managed by Viprin. * GironDavid and Crack's part are both replaced by Michigun and ZenthicAlpha respectively. * Ironically, AncientAnubis has no part in this mega-collab ** He was replaced by Codex because he didn't want to finished his part. Video ] Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Unverified levels Category:Unfinished levels